Harry Jackson, Percy Potter
by Dukeboy
Summary: What happens when Harry appears at Camp Half-Blood, Percy looks like Harry,and Harry looks like Percy but with no memory. Sorry the chapters are short. This my first story. Give me feedback!
1. I Think I'm Lost: Harry Potter

_**Could this day get any weirder? a**_**nd that came from a wizard. And not **_**just**_** a wizard, but none other than the famous Harry Potter.**

**Harry was on a special information-gathering mission with Remus Lupin for the Order of the Phoenix. They were getting close to finding something big. Suddenly, just as they were on the verge of something, a legion of Death Eaters began swarming around them from all sides. They began to draw their wands and all began the same curse. Remus panicked and yanked on Harry's arm to performed a side-along apparition, but the last thing Harry saw was a bronze dagger with a lightening bolt carved into it flying straight for them. Everything went into slow motion. Harry felt an enormous pressure on his skull and saw blinding lights. He felt sick to his stomach and his vision went fuzzy. His mouth tasted like metal and he smelt burning flesh. His skin felt rubbery and his hair was standing on edge. Harry was twisted like a pretzel and squished like clay. He was stretched paper thin and then reshaped back to normal. Light came into his vision and he heard an explosion.**

**The sun hurt Harry's eyes. He was lying on a mountainous ground looking up at the clear blue sky. His ears popped so everything sound like static. When his senses came back he sat upright and wiped his hand on his forehead. He took a closer look and saw that he was wearing a purple DC sweat jacket over an orange t-shirt. He had a splitting headache and couldn't quite remember what he was doing. Harry looked across a large crater in the field and was stunned to find that he was staring at a 17-year-old boy with green eyes, round glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.**


	2. Who Are You?: Percy Jackson

_**What just happened? **_**thought Percy, although this wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him, but, at the same time, he was thinking this lying down with his eyes shut.**

**Percy sat up a saw something fuzzy and blurry on its back motionless, to him it looked like road kill. His eyes burned just looking straight ahead. Percy felt around and found a pair of perfectly circular glasses.**

_**Since when did I wear glasses? **_**Percy put on the spectacles a found that he had perfect vision. He took another look at the road kill and saw it wearing the same clothes he was. It was a weird coincidence, but taking another look at himself he saw himself wearing jeans, a red long-sleeve shirt and a blue hoodie. His forehead began to burn and he felt an etching on it. The figure on the other side of the crater in the field sat up and Percy saw that the being had more then just his clothes, he also had his **_**face.**_** The two of them just stared at each other for what were really minutes but seemed like hours. They just stared. Percy finally broke the tension in the nicest and most sincere way that he knew how. **

**Percy shouted "WHO ARE YOU!"**

**The other Percy look-alike seemed unfazed. Like a zombie trying to win a staring contest.**

"**I don't know" he replied quietly "But do I know **_**you**_**? Because you look familiar to me"**


	3. Too Many Questions: Harry Potter

"**I don't know" he replied quietly "But do I know **_**you**_**? Because you look familiar to me" Harry was telling the truth. He had no memory. Of anything, really, not where he came from or how old he was or even his name. He vaguely thought he remembered the guy shouting, but like an old friend. Harry blinked and shook his head. He needed answers, even if he didn't know what questions to ask. At the moment, he only needed to know one thing.**

"**Where am I?" yelled Harry back to the guy.**

**The guy stood up and walked around the entire crater towards Harry.**

"**Where did you come from?" asked the guy. Obviously**_** this guy **_**was going to be the one asking the questions.**

"**I don't know" answered Harry**

"**What's your name?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**Why do you look like me?"**

"**What? Um… I don't know" Harry didn't understand that question. He tried to think really hard. "AAAAARGH!" Harry got a splitting headache.**

"**I better get you to Chiron" the guy pulled Harry by the arm and half-carried him off the lot. Harry wasn't sure of his surroundings, who Chiron is, this guy or anything. But the one thing he **_**was**_** sure of was that this was going to be a long day.**


	4. The Fancy Broken Stick: Percy Jackson

**Half-carrying himself or at least a double of himself across a field while looking like someone **_**else **_**was a bit much for a Percy to comprehend. Percy's first instinct was to take this guy to Chiron and see what he could. But suddenly Percy realized that this was no normal mishap and that whatever this was… would probably be blamed on him in the long run. **_**Just like how it always is **_**thought Percy. Percy stopped abruptly after hearing a snapping sound. He looked down and picked up what appeared to be a snapped branch, only this was the most intricate stick that Percy's ever seen.**

"**Take it" whispered the duplicate.**

"**What?" Why this guy wanted a broken stick, Percy had no idea.**

"**Take it with you" the guy muttered. He was obviously going to black out.**

"**Um… o-ok" Percy had nearly forgotten about this guy because he got lost in his own thoughts. He put the broken twigs in his hoodie pocket before realizing that there was a big hole in it. Percy put the pieces in his jean pocket and kept going. At this point he wasn't sure what he was going to do with this fraud but before he could come up with anything he heard a familiar voice.**

"**Percy!" Percy turned with the stranger leaning on him. Annabeth was standing there watching, almost judging the situation. She looked straight into Percy's eyes. And she could tell something was wrong.**


	5. Lying Like Sebastian: Percy Jackson

"**Percy! Percy what happened! You look like you're about to faint!" Percy took a short breath of relief. Annabeth thought something was wrong with the stranger, or himself, who was clearly about to pass out. **

"**And **_**who**_** are **_**you**_**? I haven't seen you before!" she continued, now looking at the stranger; at Percy. Percy knew that Annabeth wouldn't believe him about what happened unless it came **_**from**_** Percy, so he made up a convincing, if not conceded lie.**

"**Percy here helped me get into camp safely. There were… um… basilisks, yeah basilisks near the river not to far from here. He pulled out Ri- uh, his sword and cut off the first one's head. Then he controlled the river to pick up the second and drowned it. He was very brave. Very."**

**"Than why is he about to faint?" she pointed out**

**"Um... mmm... exhaustion"**

**"Ok, next question. Who are you?" she asked calmly**

**_Gotta think! Gotta think! Gotta think! _****"I am, um, Sebastian" Percy blurted out**

**"Sebastian?"**

**"Yes, Sebastian Xanthus" He confirmed. Percy hadn't told anybody this, not even Annabeth, but for the past month he had been having dreams about Sebastian Xanthus. Percy hadn't learned much about Sebastian from his dreams except for his name and that an unknown enemy had captured him. Sebastian told Percy specifically not to tell anyone about him and Percy had an urge to trust him.**

**"Sebastian Xanthus, huh, than you must be the son of a minor sea god" Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact tone**

**"Um actually I-" Percy was cut off by the sound of moaning**

**"Uhhhhhhhhhh" grumbled the stranger; fake Percy; Sebastian. **_**This is way too much to take in **_**thought the real Percy; stranger; Sebastian. **_**Wait, what?**_

**"Uhhhhhhhhhh" the grumbling sound came again from **_**that guy, **_**who was starting to slip off of Percy's shoulder.**

**"Oh gods," started Annabeth "I'm so sorry Percy!" Now Annabeth was helping **_**that guy **_**back up. "I almost forgot you were here! Come on, Sebastian, we better get him to the infirmary"**


	6. Merlin's Beard! There's a Centaur: Harry

**_Could this day get any wierder? _****Harry woke up and stared at the infirmary ceiling. He looked through the columns supporting the roof. **_**This building has no walls! **_**he thought. It was night time now and raining, but this whole place was dry. Harry turned on his side and saw twelve large different colored cabins surrounded by smaller cabins. There was no one outside and the lights inside the cabins were out, He figured that it must be pretty late, but the lights in the infirmary were still on. Harry tried to review what happened today in his head: Harry woke up in an unknown place across from a guy who looked strangely familiar to him. He didn't remember anything about himself. And then the scar-head kid carried him off the lot. That's it. That's all that happened before he woke up in the infirmary. It wasn't alot, but it affected him a great deal. Harry looked at the beside table and grabbed a mug off of it. inside, was a thick yellow liquid like honey. It smelled awful but he took a sip. He spit it out with such force it might have been able to take an eye out.**

**"Merlin's beard! What was that!" Harry had no idea where that first part came from**

**"Its ambrosia, Percy," Harry sat upright at the sight of a horse with a man's torso, head, and arms walking, or trotting, in. "You took quite a bash to the head there. I'm not surprised you don't remember you like ambrosia."**

**_Percy. That must be my name. _**

**"That nice Sebastian boy with the glasses brought you here" the horse man continued**

**_Sebastian. Glasses. Scar-head._**

**"And in case you've forgotten anything else, You're Percy Jackson, Demigod and son of Poseidon. This is Camp Half-Blood, a place to train demigods. You have a brother cyclops named Tyson. You have saved the world on countless occasions. I'm Chiron, a centaur and camp director. does any of this ring a bell?"**

**Harry didn't answer for several minutes. He just sat there trying to take it all in.**

**"No" he answered**

**"I thought so. I have some business to attend to, so you better get some rest, **_**Percy**_**." Chiron said the name in such a tone it almost sounded sarcastic. He turned away and began to walk out of the infirmary.**

**"By the way," he asked without turning back around. "Just in a point of interest, who is Merlin?"**

**Harry thought about it**

**"No idea" he responded**


	7. I Dream of Talking Hats: Harry Potter

**That night Harry dreamed that he was standing in a small one room hut. Out the window was a rain storm as strong as a hurricane. On the one dusty bed was a very fat man with a large mustache and no neck. Next to him was a thin, crabby looking woman with twice the size of a normal neck. On the couch was a boy who looked like the fat man but with no mustache. All three of them were sleeping despite the noise outside. The only one up was a boy about eleven lying on the concrete floor with just a thin blanket. He was wearing the same clothes that Harry woke up in that morning, with the purple jacket and orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, only smaller.**

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

**The boy checked his digital watch witch read 12:00 a.m. midnight. The boy had drawn a cake with eleven candles in the dust of the floor that said **_**Happy Birthday Percy**_**. **

**"Make a wish, Percy" the boy said to himself and he blew out the dust candles**

**The dream shifted. Now Harry was standing in the doorway of a train cart. The same boy was sitting on the coach seat across from a boy with hair so red it could have been on fire.**

**"Ron Weasley, by the way" the red head stated in an English accent **

**"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" said the boy cheerfully**

**"Percy Jackson! does that mean you have the, you know, **_**the scar?**_**" the boy Ron whispered the last part**

**"Yeah, I do" he lifted his bangs to show off his forehead, but there was no scar. The boy Ron still looked really impressed like he'd actually seen something. Ron gaped open-mouthed and said solemnly "Wicked." Ron then pulled out a fancy stick and said some words like **_**yellow **_**and **_**mellow. **_**Then he called his pet rat stupid but nothing happened.**

**"You call that a spell?" Harry hadn't even noticed that a girl with dark brown hair walked right through him into the train cart. She sat down across from the boy Percy.**

**"I'll show you a real bit of magic," she also took out a fancy stick and pointed it at the boy Percy's eyes. "Occulus Repairo" she stated. There was a small puff of smoke in front of his eyes and he reached up and acted like he took he took off a pair of glasses though he wasn't wearing any.**

**The dream shifted one more time. Harry was sitting at a table set up in a giant dining hall filled with hundreds more people his age or younger.**

**"Jackson, Perceus" Harry's attention was drawn to the front of the hall. An old woman draped in green robes held a scroll up to her nose reading names. The boy Percy walked up to the front and sat on an old stool. The old woman placed a tattered pointed hat on him and it began to talk.**

**"Percy Jackson, eh?" said the old hat "Where to put you?" it pondered "Very brave. Not a bad mind either. Loyal, very loyal. And an urge to prove yourself. But where to put you?" **

**The boy Percy whispered something to the hat in a hushed tone. "Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat blurted. Harry wasn't sure what Slytherin was, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to be apart of it.**

**"Well, if you're sure... than it must be... WAKE UP BROTHER! WAKE UP!"**

**"Gryffindor!" Harry shouted as he bolted upright in his bed. he rubbed his eyes and saw it was still dark out. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the details of the guy looming over him. He was large and bulky, almost twice the size of Harry. He had droopy auburn hair that parted to one side. And, oh yeah, **_**He only has one eye!**_

**"Who are you?" Harry said dumbfounded**

**"I Tyson! Percy's brother!" the cyclops said excitedly. Tyson pulled the string on the bedside lamp and the light clicked on. "Tyson heard brother was hurt. So Tyson came as soon as Tyson could to see if Tyson could help broth- you aren't brother Percy." **

**Harry was confused. Maybe there was another cyclops named Tyson and this one was mistaken. As far as he could figure, this guy could be lying or Chiron could be lying. But he didn't believe that. For whatever reason, Harry trusted both of them and had a feeling that both of them were telling the truth.**

**"Yes I am," he said "Chiron said that I was Percy Jackson and I had a cyclops brother named Tyson" Harry explained**

**"No, brother Percy smells like ambrosia and hope. You smell like," Tyson took a wiff of Harry** **"magic and... death."**

**Harry gulped.**


	8. Statue of Fortitude: Ginny Weasley

**"Are you **_**sure **_**he isn't back yet" Ron asked impatiently**

**"Ron, don't you think that if Harry had come back I would have told you?" said Ron's younger sister Ginny. Ginny and her brother were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was past midnight so they were the only ones up. This was Ginny's seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time he's just wandered off without telling anyone" she continued. Harry Potter, Ginny's boyfriend and Ron's best friend, had gone on a recon mission to gain information on something that Harry had suspicions about, but had refused to tell anyone. He and Remus Lupin were supposed to be back nearly two days ago. **

**"But he didn't just **_**wander off**_**. He was **_**with Remus**_**."**

**"And he probably still is" Ginny pointed out. "You're so hot-headed, honestly."**

**"Wh-What?" Ron stammered. "He was supposed to be back two days ago!"**

**"So maybe the mission is just running a bit behind" **

**"No bloody way. We didn't get any owls from Harry **_**or **_**Remus." Ron raised his voice. "And why hasn't the Order sent out a search party yet?"**

**"Your just miffed because Hermione's not here." Ginny stated**

**"Why did she have to go to Australia anyway?" Ron muttered under his breath.**

**"We've discussed this already, Hermione said that now it would be safe to try and find her parents since Voldemort's gone."**

**"I just wish I knew when she would be back. There are still dark forces out there." Ron said looking at his feet**

**"She said it would a while, a few weeks if not a couple of months. But she's sending you owls and she has Tonks with her." Ginny said reassuringly**

**"I'm going to see McGonagall" Ron stood up and stormed out. Ginny tried to stop him but he'd already made up his mind. Ginny followed him. They walked up two flights of stairs and a corridor when they arrived at a stone griffin statue.**

**"Password" it asked**

**Ron was steamed "Just let us through!"**

**"Password" it repeated**

**"Move out of the way!"**

**"Password"**

**"Uh... Acid pops!"**

**"Password"**

**"Chocolate frogs"**

**"Password"**

**"AAGH!" Ron ran up to the statue and began pounding it with his fists. Ginny stood in front of the statue and said flatly:**

**"Licorice wand"**

**"THANK YOU!" exclaimed the griffin. "My job is to stand guard of the secrets in the room beyond these stairs! Not to say password to every dunderhead who comes by and demands entry!" he looked at Ron. "I don't need this! I was here since Armondo Dippett! I've traveled the world! If I could just leave this spot, just for a minute!" he took a breath and calmed down "Just to stretch my wings"**

**"I'm so sorry" said Ginny**

**"Well, it is what it is" the griffin said "I'll tell you what, little girl, I'll do you _one _favor."**

**"Um, gee, thanks, but why?" Ginny asked**

**"It's the least anyone could do for someone who has to deal with a burden like yours" he looked back over at Ron.**

**"Git" Ron said**

**"Thank you, Mr. Griffin" said Ginny**

**"Please, call me Astor" the griffin asked**

**"Ok. Thank you, Mr. Astor" Ginny and Ron walked up the spiral staircase to a large door. Ron knocked.**

**"Who's there?" Came the voice of an old woman from the inside of the room. **

**"Ron and Ginny, Professor McGonagall" Ron answered**

**"Come in, come in. I was hoping you would stop by" Prof. McGonagall opened the door and guided them to a couple of chairs across from her desk. Ginny and Ron sat down. **

**"I need the four of you to go, well, on a _quest_ of sorts" McGonagall said**

**"What do you mean _a quest_?" asked Ron**

**"You four need to find Mr. Potter" she stated**

**"I knew it! Harry's in trouble! I was right!" Ron shouted**

**"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You were right. Brag about it on the way" the Professor said. Ron sat back down.**

**"Wait," Ginny said "where are we going?"**

**"America"**

**"America?" Ginny repeated**

**"A place called New York City, precisely"**

**"Why?"**

**"We have gotten hints that Mr. Potter may be there"**

"**Hold on a second," Ron interrupted "you keep saying 'the four of you'. Who else is going?" suddenly the door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom.**

**"There you are" said McGonagall "And there you have it. Your things are already packed. You should take off immediately."**

**"Then who's the fourth?" Ginny asked**

**"Fortitude, obviously" McGonagall answered "how else will you travel?"**

**"I'm sorry, did you say Fortitude?"**

**"He most likely introduced himself as Astor" Ginny and Ron looked at each other and shared the same thought: _The stone griffin?_ **


End file.
